


Raise me to your lips

by Stickywhiskers



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Sex, long winded justification for lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickywhiskers/pseuds/Stickywhiskers
Summary: The art of the floating world, frankly raised more questions than it answered.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Raise me to your lips

Matsumoto Rangiku took her pleasure in many things, a good strong sake, warm summer nights where she could sleep with her windows thrown open to tempt the shy breeze, teasing the shit out of her Captain, she was not one to deny herself. 

Of all the things that bought her joy, perhaps the least conventional was journeying to the human world.

Karakura town was an endless supply of novelty for the fiery haired woman. The fashion, the fabrics, printed with the most expressive and delightful colours and patterns, clothes of every cut imaginable, nothing like the sombre regalia of the Sereitei. And what was more, so much skin on display.

Young women with coltish beauty scurried to and from school, their plaid skirts swishing cheerfully around their thighs. Men with arms bared, smooth and pale or browned and covered in dark hair.  
There was sensuality in the human world, a looseness that delighted Rangikus modern sensibilities. 

Never one afraid to mix work and play, she often found herself dispatching hollows with record speed, if only to wander the shopping malls, and browse endless rows of glossy magazines.  
While she amassed armfuls of the latest issues (cosmo, vogue, anything with wet lips and hooded eyes gracing the cover), she noticed a large print pamphlet, advertising the current exhibition at the local art gallery.

She excitedly added the volume to her pile, Momo loved art, and Rangiku loved teasing her, what better way was there than trying to coax some semblance of ease from the tightened knot that she had become. 

That girl needed to loosen up. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Momo watched as Rangiku reclined easily on the grass, laying on her belly with her ankles crossed behind her, her geta dangling carelessly from her toes. Both women were tucked away under the shade of a flowering cherry tree on the outskirts of the fifths training grounds.

As reluctant as she was to actually take a day off, catching up with her friend was certainly worth the guilt that nibbled at her insides. She had only recently begun to earnestly rekindle her relationships, for so long she had been alone. Singular in her adoration of Aizen, untouched by the warmth of her friends. And to be honest, she had become more than a little skittish at the idea of coming back into the fray; she had been fatally injured twice now, by the people she trusted the most, now she felt no small amount of trepidation at relying on her friends and comrades to protect her.

She certainly doubted her ability to protect herself. 

Momo settled tidily onto her knees, and absentmindedly picked at the grass while Rangiku unceremoniously dumped the contents of her bag on the ground.

“Ah ha! I got this one for you Momo-chan”, she selected one magazine from her pile and casually tossed it to the petite woman.

It took a second to register what was on the cover,

Piles of decadent fabric, patterns creating a beautiful patchwork, and in the centre, two bodies intertwined.

Intertwined and in the throes of passion.

“Rangiku-san!” Momo shouted and the quickly lowered her voice to a hiss, “what the hell is this!?”

Matsumoto tried her best to look innocent, “its called Shunga, its art, I thought you liked art Momo?” The sweetness in her voice far too cloying to be genuine.

The younger Shinigami had never seen such brazen images in her life, she felt her face turn a deep red as she gazed down and thumbed through the works.  
Some prints although dulled with time still radiated eroticism, women with fine porcelain skin, long necks bared, and thick fleshy thighs held open by the fine boned hands of their lovers.

Fine boned hands that reminded her of a certain somebody.

She was sure she couldn’t turn more red.

Some of these couldn’t be right? Surely? The women genitals were spread open like huge many petaled flowers, and the men, their penises were almost comically large, swollen heads blindly probing against buttocks and velvety centres alike. Some of the pairs where such a tangle of limbs and kimono that Momo could hardly tell what was going on, except for a soft pink foot delicately pointing in the air, or a womens generous belly peeking out at her. Momo felt such an odd sense of fascination, she had quietly longed to experience the touch of a man, to be held so intimately and finally become privy to what she had always thought of as a secret world. But these pictures were nothing like she had imagined the act to be, these were tumultuous, flurries of passion hurriedly taken.  
Not exactly what she had longingly dreamed of.

It wasn’t until she turned the page to see a women, head thrown back (in what Momo assumed was pleasure), and a giant octopus wrapped between her legs, tentacles teasing the womans body, prying open her lips, as if it sought her pleasure and its own.

“Now really Rangiku-san”, she laughed “that can’t be-”, Momo was interrupted by a shadow falling across her lap, she looked up only to see the sun blocked by the imposing form of her captain.

Hirako Shinji ginned down at her, “what cha got there Momo?”, he leaned over and she was too slow to snap the pages shut before he caught site of the splayed woman.

He let out a low whistle, his hands never leaving his pockets, 

“Wow, never thought you had such, ahh eclectic taste”, his brows were raised but his smile was wide and he didn’t seem at all phased.

Rangiku came to her rescue as Momo sat looking helplessly up at Shinji, mouth agape and unable to form words.

“It was gift, Momo-chan loves art, she’s very talented herself” Rangiku looked up, her smile fixed as if daring the grinning blond to disagree.

“Yeah I’m sure she is” Shinji lowered his gaze to Momo’s, laughter dancing behind his eyes. 

“Humans aren’t all prudes like everyone around here, they’re not embarrassed by pleasure”, Matsumoto offhandedly spoke while flicking through her own magazine, Momo tried to will her cheeks to return to their normal colour. There was no way she could meet Hirako-Taichos gaze, the shame started to bubble up within her, he would think she was so immature, an inexperienced fool who couldn’t even look at art and be serious!

Something she respected so much about her captain was his appreciation for music and art, mostly from the human world, but nonetheless, rather than the traditional observance of refined beauty that Kuchiki-Taicho or Unohana-Taicho had, Shinji had a lively passion for colour and movement. His favourite music was starting to become a constant upbeat background hum to her life; smooth soul-filled jazz and blues or lively rock and roll, he seemingly had an endless supply of records. His long, well-formed fingers would expertly flick through the crates of vinyl stacked around his office, he would methodically search until he found what he was after, gently caressing the cover before setting the needle and turning to her with the most charming and open grin, ready to ask her if she knew this one…

Oh dear

Well this wasn’t a good look. Two for two captains? Momo shook her head slightly, mortified with herself, how could she have let this happen, becoming infatuated with a man like Hirako-Taicho? Somebody so much more worldly and capable than her, someone she was meant to look up to and obey. 

“Yeah well, they definitely have better music in the human world, but I lived with em remember? And they can be just as prudish as some of the people round here” Shinji chuckled, his blond hair swaying with the tilt of his head.

“look, read what ya want Momo, just don’t let it distract ya at work” he winked and began to saunter back towards the barracks, chuckling to himself.

As if he was one to talk! Momo shouted out as much after him and got nothing but a casual backwards wave. The fucking nerve of that guy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the heat of the afternoon began to waive, Rangiku got up with a huff, brushing off the front of her robes and gathering the magazines that had spread out between the two women as they chatted. Momo helped her, neatly stacking the volumes putting the shunga collection on top and handling the pile over to her friend.

“Take it with you Momo, I bought it for you” 

Rangiku pressed the book back into her small hands with a smile, tucking the rest under her arm and giving a lazy wave as she sauntered back to the tenth division quarters. 

Momo stood, clutching the book to her chest and began to head back to her own rooms, mulling over the conversation that occurred as soon as her captain was out of earshot; Matsumoto had rounded on her, with a fiery look in her eyes and asked her exactly what was going on between the two of them.

As if anything was even possible!

Shinji Hirako was so far above her, out of her league, probably fending off women (and possibly men) left, right and centre. And she had never been kissed, had inadvertently saved herself and waited for a man who wanted to destroy her and everything she held dear. Looking back on her adoration of Sosuke Aizen filled her not only sorrow, but fury at herself, she had put aside her training, her friends, her life for that man, and he…well saying he certainly never loved her was an understatement.  
Under the curious gaze of Matsumoto, Momo simply had no way to deny the truth of her feelings for the lanky Visored. Her small blossoming crush. Instead of scoffing or scolding her like she expected, the voluptuous blond had squealed and pressed Momo to her bosom, murmuring into her hair how excited she was to see the young lieutenant finally moving on.  
Momo blushed at the memory, Matsumoto really thought too much of her, and she was frankly quite relieved to have escaped without a lesson on “using her feminine wiles” to lure her captain.  
But they had gossiped a bit, speculating what kind of man Shinji Hirako was outside of his captaincy, what exactly he had done during his hundred year absence, all of which made Momo realise just how much the poor man had been through because of the machinations of Aizen. 

At least they had something in common.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening, Momo curled up on her bed, thumbing idly through the images, until she came to one that gave her pause,

“you are my true love”

The man was pushed inside the women, but unlike the other prints, she clutched him to her breast with such a serene look of love that Momos heart stilled. His head cradled by her embrace, instead of stoking an uncontrollable fire, she soothed him. 

Connected above and below.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Momo had taken to browsing the Shunga prints almost every night, desire that had laid quite dormant, now flaring to life with surprizing ferocity. Momo had never considered herself a sensual woman, she had always been slim and small, not like the other women she associated with and looked up to. She didn’t have voluptuous flesh around her hips or thighs, no full bust or soft belly, but taking Rangikus advice she tried to look at her appearance objectively and with some kindness.

Her skin was clear and smooth, her hair was shiny and soft, brushing playfully at her jaw. Her breasts were small and bisected by a deep and dark scar, but- well she found it hard to move past that.  
She was more curious now about the men in the prints, they looked so ecstatic, so out of control and lustful. She couldn’t imagine ever rousing such emotion in anybody. 

Her musing was interrupted by a quick knock on her door frame and the voice of her captain calling out,

“Oi Momo, you home?”, she scrambled up and raced to the door, smoothing the collar of her yukata, before sliding open the shoji and gazing up at Shinji, she hoped he couldn’t tell what she had been thinking about (she was an open book), 

“Captain! What are you doing here?”, Momo backed away and motioned for him to come in, he nodded in thanks and swept past her, looking around her room absentmindedly, 

“Jeez, I haven’t been in these rooms since I was a lieutenant, you certainly have the place lookin better than I did”, he moved to sit on her couch but stopped at Momos sound of distress, following her gaze he saw the book where she had left it, the Shinigami chuckled and picked it up before sitting in its place. He patted the seat next to him and Momo automatically went to his side, sitting with her hands fisted on her knees.

God why was he here? Why was he always catching her looking at the damn book?

“Look Momo, I’m just gonna go ahead an say it,” he levelled his gaze at her and she held her breath, “I noticed ya being pretty spacey at work, and it’s not like you, is everything okay? I mean you can tell me, that’s what I’m here for, to help you.”

Momo wanted to laugh, she had been ‘spacey’ because she was totally falling for her captain. 

He must have mistaken her silence for hesitance because he went on, “look I made a royal fuck-up with my last lieutenant, I shoulda dug deeper with him, and I didn’t” he looked at her and grimaced, “I mean, not saying that woulda helped any, but It was a mistake to keep him at arms-length ya know?”, this time when he looked at her it was with hope, beseeching her to understand, his hands clenched to fists.

“I’m glad you came, I’m glad you care”, Momo whispered, she was stumped with how to go on, how to tell this man that the cause of her distraction was her awakening sexuality, and him.

“Good, so what’s up Momo? Lay it on me,” he seemed to settle into the couch, watching her attentively, but relaxed now she had accepted his help. 

Deep breaths, just say it, just ask.

“I’ve been… well, I feel… no wait, ummmm” face aflame Momo reached for the book Shinji had put aside, “ever since Rangiku-san gave me this, I’ve been curious and I wish I knew more and I’m just so sick of being so..” Momo dared a glace at Shinji and took in his surprized expression,

“Gonna be honest Momo, that ain’t what I was expecting, I thought you wanted a damn holiday or something”, he laughed and she felt the tension melt out of her,

“Yes, well I, know its silly, I'm a grown woman! But, I guess I’ve not really had many opportunities if you, ahem, know what I mean”, she opened the book to a vivid print, limbs akimbo, mouths open, the womens back taut like a bow and the man grabbing handfuls of flesh, Momo pointed a delicate finger at the image and stared at her captain, daring him to laugh at her,  
He sat easily beside her, looking down at the image in her lap, 

“Is that… is that what its really like?”

“Hmmm,” Shinji gazed upwards thoughtfully (was he remembering? Momo wondered), “it can be”, he answered finally, “I mean, those proportions are outta wack, but sex can be tender, it can be rough, its kinda like music ya know”, his eyes met hers and he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, 

“a few notes, infinite combinations, and everyone brings something of their own to the mix” 

“And you get better with practise?” Momo looked into his golden eyes and felt herself becoming suddenly bold. She let the book slide off her lap as she moved closer to her captain, her small hand resting on his thigh, his face was carefully blank, his body stilled waiting to see what she would do.

Now or never.

Momo leaned over, closed her eyes and pressed a tentative kiss to Shinjis mouth, a jolt of panic arcing through her stomach when he didn’t respond, she was an idiot!  
Mortified, she moved to pull back, and found a large hand wrapping firmly around the back of her head, tangling in her soft hair. His mouth opened and he deepened the kiss, tilting his head so their noses wouldn’t bump, he coaxed her jaw to open gently. A shiver ran from the crown of her head to her toes, the feeling of his hot breath mixing with hers, his teeth, his lips, the faintest rasp of stubble on her cheek, was overwhelming. Momo couldn’t help but clench her fist into the fabric of his hakama, desperate to get closer, she made to clamber onto his lap, he pulled away and stilled her by laying his hand on hers.

His cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown. 

“As long as you’re sure Momo-chan, I don’t wanna take advantage, even though I’m your captain, you can say no” he held her gaze, his voice even and clear. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

He had coaxed her admission out of her, her shameful lack of experience.  
Only he didn’t find it shameful at all, he had leaned forward, blond hair brushing her cheek and kissed her softly one hand gripping her jaw delicately.  
She had started shaking with desire and she felt him grin against her mouth. 

_________________________________________________________________________

He covered her body with his, their hips aligned, she was swallowed up by his form, she leaned forward and planted a small kiss to his wiry chest, 

There was a pain like she had never felt, a blunt weight as his hips pushed him into her, and an awful stinging as she was stretched.  
He rubbed soothing circles on her thighs, 

“breathe would ya, Hinamori,” Shinji looked down at her worriedly. 

She let out a shaky breath, she was delirious, her body so hot under his. 

“I’m just gonna-“ his hips drew back and then slowly pushed deeper.

Her legs gripped hard to the sides of his body, her spine arching off the futon, she had no idea what to do with her hands, tentatively putting them around his shoulders.  
He turned his face towards the pale inside of her arm and kissed the soft skin there.

Momo was absolutely lost, torn between wanting him to stop, and determined to see it though, to find the pleasure that she was so sure was just out of her reach.  
Shinjis breath came in heavy pants, as he carefully moved in and out of her, his hair brushed against her cheeks and despite the pain (what was that terrible rubbing sensation?), she found herself enjoying the intimacy of the act, the weight of his lean body on her, and the clean smell of his heated skin. She looked up to Shinjis face, hovering over her, she met his gaze and gave him a shy smile, leaning down, he kissed the corner of her mouth and pulled back onto his heels.

Still connected at the hips, she now had a clear view of his chest and where they were joined, she quickly covered her face in reflexive embarrassment, hearing Shinji bark out a laugh, before he gently pried her hands away, bringing them to rest on the futon, one of his hands remaining over hers, the other travelling down the smooth plain of her stomach, through the hair at the crest of her pubic bone and to the spot above where he entered her.

Oh. 

He deftly moved his fingers in small circles, applying enough pressure that something began to change for Momo, the sharpness of his movement had dulled, and despite the uncomfortably full feeling, she began to feel herself tilting her hips to meet his movement, she was terribly out of time, and he brought his other hand to her hip to guide her thrusts.  
“That’s it, how does it feel?”, his voice was so husky, if she wasn’t already flushed down to her chest, she would have turned red. This was so intimate! The sound of their hips meeting, the slickness between them, it was all so surreal, Momo could scarcely believe it was happening. 

“I-I ummm, it’s nice”, the young Shinigami couldn’t believe how lame she was, ‘nice?’, she couldn’t even be sexy when having sex.

Shinji, gave her an easy smile, his face flushed as he began to move harder, his hand on her pressing more firmly, Momo watched him, mesmerised by the way his muscles coiled under his skin, how the muscles of his stomach jumped each time he was buried inside her, she watched his arms, the veins standing out as he worked his fingers insistently on her. He was hypnotic.  
Gathering her courage, Momo softly asked him to kiss her; without hesitation Shinji bent forwards, hips still moving and covered her mouth with his. She felt his tongue brush against hers, felt his piercing as she passionately ran her own tongue over his. Their breaths mingled, and as she began to moan into his mouth his hips began to roll against her more erratically, his hand came away from her centre and both of his hands held her hips tightly in place.  
His hips now met hers in short staccato, he pulled back from her mouth and brought his face down to her neck where he huffed out harsh breaths, Momo squeaked at the sudden increase in pressure, whatever feeling had been tentatively building within her subsided at the roughness of her captains movements, she held onto his arms, her short nails digging in as her pain increased.  
Shinji moaned out long and low, pressing her into the futon and grinding his hips against hers, rhythm broken and petering out. Momo kissed along his jaw, both relieved and saddened that it appeared to be over. 

When Shinji pulled back, he scanned her face, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, “Are you okay?” he began to pull away from her, Momo felt a rush of wetness between her thighs,  
“mmm”, Momo wasn’t quite sure how to proceed, she didn’t want it to be over, “could we, I mean, can we do more?”, Shinji came to lie beside her, his long body curving around hers, 

“yeah a course, give me a few minutes, I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to”, his hands drew soft circles on her breasts, and Momo squirmed under his touch.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Why did ya think I got my tongue pierced?”  
His mouth wet, she panted and gazed at him resting between her pink thighs, offering a cheeky grin she laughed,  
“Oh I definitely know now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why would I do this? Honestly I just love Ukiyo-e prints, I looked at them a lot in art school and felt like they would make a great conversation starter for Momo to explore her sexuality. That poor girl needs more love. I would love some feedback, I still haven't quite settled into using honorifics/whether or not to bother. Also I still don't know how to write so there's that... Title taken from Massive Attack, Interia Creeps.


End file.
